


Passing Over

by ultharkitty



Series: After Unicron [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death, Ratchet doesn't go where he's meant to go.</p><p>Contains references to canon character death in TFTM, and to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/306904">Inventory</a>. Angsty genfic. </p><p>Dysfunction AU</p><p>Written for the tf_speedwriting Spam Weekend event, to the prompt: <i>the other side</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Over

Ratchet shouldn't have stayed. 

The others left; he saw them go clear as day while the smoke and the flames and the greying dead metal faded like a memory revisited too often on too little rest. 

Ratchet remained. He went with the shuttle back to Earth where Arcee catalogued the dead, back to Autobot City and to Wheeljack's cracked and ruined frame. Back to medbay, his medbay, where Hoist deferred to First Aid, and the work continued without him. 

Ratchet watched them grieve for him, build his mausoleum, send it to the stars. 

He shouldn't have stayed, but he did.


End file.
